All You Wanted
by Briar Rosee
Summary: James Potter= Popular 6th year gryffindor looking for a serious relationship. Lily Evans=6th year ravenclaw in long term relationship with a Gryffindor boy. What will come of it? who knows, just read my story and reply PLEASE!! I am desperate.


Alright, this is my first fan-fiction. It is about James Potter mainly. This is just a pro-loge if that, I want to see how you guys like it. It's basically James not liking where he is in life, and wanting to change, but not finding it in himself to. Eventually I would like to make it James and Lily, but not yet. Tell me if I should continue or just drop it and start anew, or if I just suck and should stick to reading them.. :)

_Popularity is over-rated. All you have to do is wear the latest trends, play the hottest sport, and flirt with every member of the opposite sex. No one really cares who you really are, when you are in the realm of popularity. Everyone just wants a bigger piece of the pie for themselves. These students which are popular will grow up to take after their parents, which chances are, were also popular. They will have minimum wage jobs, maybe slightly above, due to their lack of interest in their studies while they were in school. Of course look at all the popular persons records, and chances are their grades were above average. Once in the job force, they strive even more for more power, and will be even more willing to double-cross you, or stab your back to get higher. The few people you actually consider your friends, are those kids that you have known for years, and chances are, your parents knew each other. Technically, you wouldn't call them your friends if it didn't help your popularity, but that's what everyone who's any bit popular does anyways, so no one really cares. Your dating, and romantic involvement is determined by your social rank, and physical appearance.  
Forget it, it isn't worth it.  
_16 year old James Potter threw his small brown journal across the dormitory in frustration. It hit his dresser and pages flew all over the floor surrounding it.  
"Dammit." James muttered under his breath, setting his pen down on the desk and getting up to pick the pieces of his life up off the floor  
Within minutes James had piled all the pages into a trunk at the end of his four post bed.  
"James," Sirius Black said opening the door and walking into the slightly cleaned room. "Cindy, Trish and I are going to Hogsmeade. We wanted you to join us."  
_'typical.'_ thought James, running his hand through his messy black hair, fighting the internal battle of whether to go, or to stick around and mope. He finally had decided. "Sure, I'll go, give me a minute to gather my things, alright?"  
"Great! I think Trish likes you! She's quite a dish." Sirius said, snubbing James's elbow. James looked at him indignantly.  
"That would be why they call her Trish the Dish." James spoke as he rolled his eyes and grabbed his cloak.  
"Right." Sirius said, looking to his friend with disdain as they walked down the steps to their common room, where the girls waited.  
_'Well,'_ James thought. _'They aren't bad looking. Trish is about 170cm tall, she had long blonde hair that she liked to think was cute as she flipped it in the same way for every guy. Chances are, she'll do that today at Hogsmeade, then giggle profusely at whatever I say, whether it is funny or not. She was cute though, with tan skin, long legs, and as many curves as the letter S. Any guy would fight to be on a date with her. But I don't find her that amusing. Neither do they, of course. If you go out with a girl like Trish all you really look forward to with her is to shag. I suppose as that I too once looked for shagging as the main object in a relationship, but as of lately, I've grown bored with that. I want to know what I-'  
_"Hey James, are we going or not?" Sirius asked standing in front of James with an exasperated expression.  
"Yeah, sorry." James said, shaking himself out of his trance. Trish looked to him and giggled, as she flipped her blonde hair behind her right shoulder.  
"You're so funny, Jamie." Trish said as if to be flirtatious as she linked her arm with his.  
"Right." James said, forcing himself to stay calm as they walked to the old witch statue where they would leave.   
During the long walk, Trish and Cindy talked about typical things, hair, clothes, and among other things cute guys. They would talk about how cute James and Sirius were, as if they wouldn't hear, they would then look up to the two boys and giggle behind their hands as if to hide. Once in Hogsmeade they went to the Three Broom Sticks, a local tavern, and ordered a round of butterbeers.  
"-And then David Michael actually asked me to the dance! Can you believe that? I mean, he's what, a fifth year Ravenclaw. And look at his clothes!" Trish said to Cindy as they sat down in a booth.  
"Oh My gosh! That is gross!" Cindy commented, as she flashed a big smile towards James.  
"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back." James said standing up from the booth.  
"Hurry up, Jamie." Trish said smiling, and tossing her hair back carelessly.  
"Of course." James said, flashing her a charming smile as he walked away.  
'_Why do I always stick myself in this position?'_ James wondered to himself as he walked to the men's room, noticing a couple in their twenties, wearing vintage robes, and having a butterbeer. They were laughing about something or other, but you could see the light in their eyes as they looked to one another. _'Why can't I have that? My relationships are always purely physical, can't I just once have a good relationship, that is actually meaningful? Of course not, I'm Mr. Popularity, I can't just drop it, it does have it's perks, like you always have someone who is willing to kiss up to you for some reason or another, but-'  
_"Watch where you're going!" Demanded a small voice, James looking down, to see himself cowering over a small red headed figure, who looked angry with him.  
"Oh." James grunted, trying to pinpoint where he had seen this girl before.  
"Oh, Hi James! I didn't know it was you, I finished our Project in Charms last night, since the other girls all had dates. But speaking of dates, I'm sure you're on one, and Kyle is waiting for me at the quidditch supply store. His little sister is having her birthday over break, and he actually thinks she wants quidditch supplies." The girl said shaking her head laughing, her green eyes twinkled as her hair fell from behind her ear. She put it back quickly. "Well, I guess I'll see you later, if you want to see the project tell Kyle and I'll have him take it to you. Bye."  
"Bye." James said looking at her, thinking who it was. "Lily Evans!" He said quietly to himself as he walked into the bathroom. She was a girl in his year, in Ravenclaw. She had been dating a boy in his Dorm, Kyle Bournes, since third year. He hurried to get back to his table.  
"What took you so long?" Sirius asked, as if he cared, James knew he only asked because he had been bored by the girls chit chat.  
"Oh, I ran into Kyle's girlfriend, and she talked to me for a minute about him, and school work." James said, shrugging the feeling off, then wrapped his arm around Trish. "Did you miss me while I was gone?"

Thanks for reading it, please review, I need to know what to do with it. Sorry it was so short though.  
@--Briar Rose


End file.
